4732d Air Defense Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |role= Air Defense |size= |command_structure=Air Defense Command |equipment=Northrop F-89 Scorpion |garrison= |battles= }} The 4732nd Air Defense Group is a discontinued United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with the 64th Air Division of Air Defense Command at Goose Air Force Base, Newfoundland, Canada, where it was discontinued in 1960. The group was formed in 1957 when ADC assumed responsibility for air defense of Newfoundland and Northern Canada from Northeast Air Command and controlled a fighter-interceptor squadron at Harmon and seven squadrons operating radars at dispersed locations. It was discontinued when Goose Air Defense Sector assumed responsibility for air defense of Newfoundland and Northern Canada. History The group was formed in 1957 when Air Defense Command (ADC) assumed responsibility for air defense of Newfoundland from Northeast Air Command (NEAC). It was a tenant organization at Goose AFB, a Strategic Air Command base, whose 4082nd Air Base Group (later 4082nd Combat Support Group) assumed host base duties from NEAC.Abstract, History of 64th Air Div, Apr 1957-Dec 1957 (accessed 19 Jan 2012) it controlled both radar and fighter squadrons in Canada. It was assigned the 59th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (FIS), flying Northrop F-89 Scorpion aircraft,Cornett & Johnson, p.117 and the 4739th Radar Evaluation Flight, which were already stationed at Goose, and seven remote Aircraft Control & Warning Squadrons as operational elements, all of which were transferred from NEAC. Cornett & Johnson, p. 97Cornett & Johnson, p. 105Cornett & Johnson, p. 106 The group provided air defense of northeast North America. The 4732d was discontinued in 1960 and its subordinate units were assigned to the Goose Air Defense Sector. Lineage * Designated and organized as 4732nd Air Defense Group on 1 April 1957 : Discontinued on 1 April 1960 Assignments * 64th Air Division, 1 April 1957 – 1 April 1960 Components * 59th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 1 Apr 1957 - 1 April 1960 * 4739th Radar Evaluation Flight (Electronic Countermeasures), 1 April 1957 - early 1958Cornett & Johnson, p. 176. The flight was reassigned from NEAC's 64th Air Division and redesignated from 6630th Radar Evaluation Flight * 641st Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Melville AS, Labrador, 1 Apr 1957 - 1 April 1960 * 920th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Resolution Island AS, Northern Territories, 1 May 1958 - 1 April 1960 * 921st Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Saint Anthony AS, Labrador, 1 April 1957 - 1 April 1960 * 922d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Cartwright AS, Labrador, 1 April 1957 - 1 April 1960 * 923d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Hopedale AS, Labrador, 1 April 1957 - 1 April 1960 * 924th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Saglek AS, Labrador, 1 April 1957 - 1 April 1960 * 926th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Frobisher Bay AB, Northern Territories, 1 May 1958 - 1 April 1960 Stations * Goose AFB, Newfoundland, Canada, 1 April 1957 – 1 April 1960 Aircraft * F-89J 1957-1960 See also * List of USAF Aerospace Defense Command General Surveillance Radar Stations * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons * List of United States Air Force aircraft control and warning squadrons References Notes Bibliography * * * * Category:Four digit groups of the United States Air Force Category:Air defense groups of the United States Air Force Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Military units and formations established in 1957